Bal'a Dash, Malanore
by Makkoska
Summary: Ardel and Zangah stop for a short visit at Silvermoon City. Friends and family are not amused. This is the sequel to Culture Clash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Bal'a Dash, Malanore

**Fandom**: Word of Warcraft

**Pairing**: Troll Female/Blood Elf Male

**Rating**: Hard M

**Summary**: Ardel and Zangah stop for a short visit at Silvermoon City. Friends and family are not amused.

**A/N**: This is the sequel to Culture Clash. Bal'a Dash, Malanore, according to WOW Wiki means Greetings, traveler in Thalassian.

**Part 1 - Draz**

Draz woke to the pounding in his head. He whimpered as he rolled onto his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head, but it didn't do anything to lessen the sound and the pain. Last night's must have been a hell of a party, pity he only remembered bits and flashes of it. There was bet... something about a Jug of Bourbon... the damn throbbing just didn't want to stop.

Slowly he became aware that the noise didn't entirely come from inside his skull. Someone was knocking at his door. He could now make out a low voiced conversation as well, although not the actual words. Were they even speaking Thalassian at all? And who in their right minds would knock on his door at such an ungodly hour?

'Coming,' he croaked out weekly, and stumbled out of the bed. He pulled out the curtains, which proved to be the mistake, as he was immediately blinded by sharp sunlight.

'Fucking hell,' he moaned as a fresh wave of pain swept over his head. 'By the bloody Sunwell, I sincerely hope this is a life or death situation, or else...' he yanked open the door and fall silent. Out there stood a tall, handsome elf in slightly battered armor. It actually took Draz a second or two to recognize his best friend.

'Ardel!' he gasped, forgetting all his pains for the moment, 'you're back!' and flung himself at the other man to hug him. He was rewarded with hard plate pressing into his chest and a heavy pat on his back.

'Draz,' Ardel said, a bit too loudly. 'Are you feeling OK? You look like shit.'

'Just a rough hangover,' he grinned ruefully. 'I've got a potion for it somewhere. Come in.' He went ahead to rummage through his drawers. He found the vial he was looking for and gratefully swallowed its content. He closed his eyes as the effect took over – it was a bit like jumping into icy water, but the gnomish bomb in his head stopped ticking and his mouth didn't feel like it was stuffed with cotton any longer.

Turning around he realized for the first time that his friend was not alone. He was accompanied by very tall, very wild looking, definietly blue skinned woman.

'Is that a troll?' he gasped out stupidly.

She stopped surviying his room and scowled at him. Draz was almost absolutely sure it was a troll, because of her height and her skin tone. Or she might have been Kaldorei – or were those purple, not blue?

'Draz, this is my partner, Zangah. Zangah, this chap here is Drazial Firehand, and he is usually much sharper than this, but an overdose of alcohol and arcane magic can do this to a man.'

'Nice ta meet ya,' the probably - troll said in heavy accent. Draz thought he managed to cover his surprise over that she spoke their language. Or could talk at all. He shook his head. The hangover potion was probably off, as his thoughts still felt murky.

'Oh. Hello,' he realized he was probably rude previously. His mind was still trying to catch up with all the happening, without much success. He didn't quite know what to make of Ardel's mysterious statement either.

'A partner in what?'

'A partner in everything,' the blood knight said. Draz shrugged – that didn't make any more sense. He got back to what was important at the moment. The mystery of the troll could be solved later.

'Come on, sit down,' he said and swept the heap of robes and parchments from two of his chairs, while he sat down on the bed. 'I can't believe you are finally back! It has been what – two years? No, it must three now. Where have you been for such a long time? We were worried, you know. When did you arrive? Just wait until the others hear about it! We've been just talking about you the other day. Why didn't you send a note you were coming?'

Ardel held up his hand, laughing, to interrupt him. 'Slow down Draz. I'll tell you everything in due time, and there is a lot to tell, but we have just arrived. Fighting the bureaucracy to be finally let through the portal from Undercity was a hell of a job, especially after Zangah had threatened the guards,' he shot an obviously mock glare at the troll, who just grinned back. 'She has this, erm, battle companion that Silvermoon was not too keen to let in – not that I can blame them,' he added in a false whisper.

The troll snorted at that, and said something in what Draz now recognized as Orcish. He had taken some language lessons when he and Ardel first planned their trip to Kalimdor. In the end, of course, he had chickened out, and his friend went alone. Draz wondered if he was still cross with him for that, but it looked like the Western continent did him well, even if he had made strange friends.

Truth to be told, Ardel had never looked better. He had tan, he seemed stronger than ever, but most importantly he radiated a calm, powerful aura he lacked before. Adventuring seemed to agree with him.

In their childhood Draz had been jealous of his good looks, especially after he had taken to train as a blood knight, which gave him muscle to his height as well. Draz had been studying hard as a warlock at that point, but he had abandoned his studies after his friend left home. Maybe it was time to pick it up again, now that Ardel was back – they could make shorter journeys together. Ghostlands needed help all the time after all. Maybe he will make up his mind, and visit Undercity finally as he had been planning for ages…

'You have to start telling me all that happened to you,' he urged his friend as he poured them some water. 'How was West? At least reassure me that you are still whole, no vital body parts eaten or something…'

'Luckily I'm still in once piece,' Ardel grinned. 'They hardly ever eat elves over there any more.'

'I don't know dat,' said the troll, 'me wouldn't mind a bite, ya look tasty enough.'

They were leaning close to each other, smiling, but just that wouldn't have made Draz realize anything in his current shape. It was Ardel's obviously unconscious gesture, the way he reached up and flicked a stray lock of hair out of her eyes that make something click in Draz brain. He dropped the glass he was just raising to his lips and it shattered on the floor, adding water to the general mass there.

'Your partner?' he knew he sounded a bit hysterical, but couldn't do anything about it. 'Are you mad? You can't be serious!'

'Took it long enough to sink in,' Ardel said dryly. 'And of course I'm serious. Wouldn't be here otherwise.'

'How… I mean how did it happen? And when?' 'What had she done to you?' he stopped himself from asking.

'She saved my life,' he replied evenly. 'And it's been a while now. We come to you first as you are the most… open minded.' His friend looked calm enough – not someone who just brought a troll home as his "partner", but his eyes told otherwise. Three years might have passed, but that didn't negate decades spent together.

Draz knew that look. It meant "I need your help", and this helped him to overcome his astonishment. They were the best friends since they had been kids. So far he had only let Ardel down once – when he didn't accompany him on his journey to Kalimdor. He won't disappoint him again, he decided, he was much too dear for that. He was back with this alien woman, and if he couldn't rely on Draz – he couldn't rely on anyone.

'I apologise,' he turned to the troll, 'for my behavior. We live a much too isolated life here, and I'm afraid I overreacted.' He might have been sounded a bit too formal, but the woman's pose relaxed slightly and she gave him a tight smile. 'For fucks shake,' Draz thought, trying not to stare at her mouth, 'but she has tusks!'

Ardel mouthed a silent "thank you" and he shook himself mentally. If his friend fancied blue skinned women with fangs, who was he to question him.

'So what are your plans,' he asked as brightly as he could. 'Are you moving in to your house straight away? I have your keys here somewhere, let me just find it…' he went over to his cupboard to rummage through it.

'I suppose we will stay at my place until we're here, yes. '

'Why,' Draz straightened up, suddenly suspicious, 'where are you planning to go? You have just arrived.'

'We just stopped by for a short visit Draz,' Ardel said softly, sensing his discomfort. 'But we don't plan to linger for long. There's still out lot to see and do out in the world.'

'But… I thought… you have been away for so long already! Haven't you had enough adventures?'

'Once ya set yer foot on da road,' the troll injected 'it ain't let you go.'

It was the stupidest thing he ever heared, but it must have made sense to Ardel, as he nodded solemly.

'But we all missed you,' Draz exclaimed. 'I certainly missed you! Are we to loose you again? Maybe for good this time?'

'Draz, I have changed. The life here – it just doesn't have the same appeal any longer. There is so much – so much more. '

What could he say to that? Devastating though it was, Ardel was home now – maybe if he would just settle in, he would realize how much he had been missing and stay. Keeping that in mind he forced on a bright face, got the keys out of the bottom of his drawers (how they ended up in one of his socks he would never know) and accompanied the pair to Ardel's home.

Ardel had a posh little house at Farstrider Square, nothing like Draz own crowded little flat, with its windows looking at Murder Row, but the blood knights parents had been always well off.

With an enchantment in place to hold off the dust it looked nice as ever. Ardel went around, opening windows and peering into the rooms and Draz was left quasi-alone with the troll. He groped around for something to say.

'So, ehm, how did you two ended up with each other? I mean I know Ardel said something of you saving him – thank you for that - but you know – how did you come that you are, erm, together?'

'Travelling is boring,' she said and Draz looked at her surprised. She was smiling, and he realized she was just joking.

'It ain't be an easy decision for him or me. But,' she shrugged 'one never knows where da spirits of fate lead us. Dey have da strangest sense of humor.'

Feeling a bit embarrassed, but not sure why, Draz looked away, thinking 'She's a nice girl,' just to correct himself a moment later 'A girl not wearing any boots – good heavens! Does she really have only two fingers on her feet?'

Thankfully, Ardel interrupted that line of thought as he bounced back into the room, declaring that everything in the house seemed perfectly in order and thanking Draz for taking care of it. (He actually didn't, even the dust repelling charm had been cast by his mother, as Draz wasn't keen on housekeeping tasks.)

They spent a rather pleasant hour chatting, Ardel recounting some of his adventures seemingly in random, the troll inserting comments here and there. Draz found he could look at her now without the astonishment showing on his face. What Ardel saw in her he still couldn't fathom though, when he could have any woman of Silvermoon with his good looks and fortune.

Maybe that was why, he mused. He wanted to have someone he shouldn't. Still, what would the others say…? Probably better if they broke the news to them as soon as possible. He just had to make sure to see Aelna's face when she hears it. He never liked her…

Suppressing an evil grin, he announced it's time he went and started to organize a welcome party for the evening. Unheeding of any objections he went to do just so, his hangover now completely forgotten. This was bound to be a hell of a get-together and he just loved to be the middle of the things.


	2. Chapter 2  3

**A/N:** An update! I'm ridiculously proud of having made it after such a long time. I was having a busy period in RL and kept lacking time or inspiration. I can just hope someone is still interested in this story.

**Part 2 – Party night**

Zangah sat in the dark living room, feeling restless, but forcing herself to stay still and not to start pacing. The elf had gone to a "welcome party" with his friends, whatever that meant. She stayed in the house. Of what she could gather, most of the elves here rarely ventured further than the walls or their city. To meet a troll face to face when they were stepping out of their homes might be just a bit too much for them.

So she remained behind to do - nothing. She never liked being closed in, but it wasn't an option to leave and roam the streets. She could hardly go unnoticed, and she had the feeling that her presence alone would surely cause some conflict. She fidgeted in the too soft armchair, wishing that at least Vengeance would be with her, and not locked in at some quarantine. Poor beast, she hoped the elves treated her right.

Feeling trapped herself she stood up to lit come lanterns. There were some books in the room, but all were written in a language unknown to her, and anyway – she was never good with the letters. She was glad when she noticed some rolled up maps. Giving up on the armchair she sat down on the floor instead, rolled them out and got lost in them. Even as a child she had always loved maps – her imagination could fly to places unknown, could picture the adventures she would find if she ever visited them.

She could not read the name of the places on these, but there was no need. They were artfully made, having even small paintings of the flora and fauna. She traced the outline of a bat and a spider next to a blue-grey forest. There was also a small skull painted there. She wondered what that meant, other than the obvious warning of danger…

She only looked up much later when she heard someone knocking on the door. Who on earth could it be, she wondered as she silently took her axe in her hand and crept toward the door. The elf would surely come in to his own house without knocking. She opened the door to a crack to find three elves standing there. Two of them standing anyway, though swaying slightly, and holding the third figure up by his arms.

"Partying" obviously meant knocking oneself unconscious. Ardel was supported on two sides by the slender redhead they met that day, and a handsome, short black haired guy. She let them in. Their eyes darted towards her axe as she put it down next to the door, then back to her. Draz looked slightly cross-eyed, while the other had a silly grin on his face. They were apparently high as well.

Doing her best in trying to imitate her uncle when he was cross with her, she folder her arms and looked down sternly to the elves.

'What 'av ya done to him?' she demanded. Unfortunately she either didn't make it intimidating enough, or they were simply too drunk, as they didn't seem cowed at all.

Both started to speak at the same time, stopped and _giggled. _Ardel swayed dangerously between them. She reached out and embraced him at the waist to save him from falling face-first to the floor.

'We did nothing to him, missy,' said the unknown elf. 'He did it all by himself.'

' 'T was a probably too much for him,' added Draz 'he got a bit overdosed, after being abstinent for so long. Too much wine, too much smoke, too much arcane magic … but he'll be all right after a long sleep,' he hastened to say as Zangah glared at him.

She half carried, half dragged Ardel to the armchair. Kneeling in front of him she patted his face first gently, then a bit stronger when he didn't react.

Opening his green eyes only to the slightest crack he mumbled something unintelligible and slouched forward until his face was pillowed on her breasts. He smiled and went back to sleep.

Ignoring the other two elves who were snorting with drunken laughter behind her back, Zangah stood up, and dragged Ardel with her.

'Help me carry him upstairs,' she instructed. They managed to take the blood knight to the bedroom, although the two drunkards were often more a delay then real help and it was a bit difficult to get rid of them afterwards.

She dropped down to the soft bed next to the unconscious elf, feeling annoyed and amused at the same time and wondered what will come next.

**Part 3 – Friends**

Draz tried to convince the others that it was a bad idea, he really did, but Aelun made it impossible. He kept adding funny bits of their late night visit (mostly Draz had no recollection of these at all, but he wasn't sure if it was due to his hangover or because they didn't happen at all). In the end Selira and Gyrron were fully assured that both Ardel and the troll woman would be in despair if they wouldn't stop by for a morning visit. Draz dragged along as always.

Giggling like mad, Selira knocked on the door when they reached the house. Then knocked again louder when there was no answer. Finally the door opened to a crack and a very grumpy looking troll peered though. Ignoring the impressive scowl, Selira beamed at her. The troll opened the door wilder but didn't look any more welcoming as she leaned against the frame and folded her arms in front of her chest.

'What'd ya want?' she asked in her heavy accent. Her expression reminded Draz that he would need to be somewhere else – anywhere else – but the other three were obviously still too high to sense danger.

'Bal'a dash,' Selira greeted her then added a 'Lok'tar Ogar,' in Oricsh. The amused look that appeared on the troll's savage face made Draz wonder what had Seilra actually said, but she didn't seem to notice anything.

'We have come to visit Ardel and you of course,' she went on. When the troll didn't react she looked back to Draz for encouragement. None forthcoming she turned back and repeated the whole thing more slowly, emphasizing with wild gestures.

'Da elf's out,' the troll cut her off, 'asleep,' she clarified after a bit of thinking. 'Ya come back later.'

'Oh that's not in issue at all, 'Selira exclaimed 'we would just _love to _get you know better. Ardel's been saying such nice things of you last night. This would be an _excellent_ chance to get you know better without him piping in always. He does speak a rather lot, doesn't he,' she added in a stage whisper.

Draz could have sworn that the troll's mouth quirked upwards to a small smile around her tusks. She looked at Selira for a long moment, than to Draz, Aelun and Gyrron. Finally to his surprise she stood aside to let them in. Maybe there was a social norm for trolls against slapping the door into the face of your boyfriend's noisy pals. Maybe she thought she could make a nice breakfast out of them to make up for last night's inconvenience. Draz couldn't tell and could only hope for the first.

'Keep ya voice down,' she warned them as they all went to the kitchen. She obviously made home there as there was a mess equal to the one in Draz's flat. Dried meat and fruits were piled on the table, surrounded by maps and various sort of weapons and pieces of armors.

The troll pushed some food towards them as they settled down and Selira – always enthusiastic but not one to think much – reached for a piece of meat.

'Don't,' Draz hissed 'you don't know what it _was.'_

The troll's eyes flashed meanly as the girl pulled her hand back, confused.

'Lil' elf,' she growled, leaning forward 'dat was quite rude. Me won't be poisoning ya.'

'I didn't assume that for a moment,' Draz said, trying to work around saying outright that they have just heard too many stories of the cannibalism of trolls to be able to stomach any meat given by them. 'It's just that we have different eating habits. A different… digestion. We might not be… might not like that kind of…' the end of the sentence just didn't come.

She studied him for a few long moments and Draz was unsure if she understood him at all. Maybe he was using too long phrases… maybe he should just gesture and use single words and… by the Sunwell but he had told the others a million times that this visit was a very bad idea…

The troll suddenly grinned, interrupting his thoughts.

'Don't ya worry elf, dat was no one you could know,' she said, proving not that she understood his words, but the hidden meaning behind them as well. With that she picked up a piece of meat herself and took a hard bite.

There was a collective gasp of horror from around the table and Selira clasped her hand in front of her mouth.

'Help ya'self,' she said with her mouth full 'dats da best part of da gnome.' When Gyrron asked on a shaky voice which would it be, she said between thoughtful chews, 'da backside.'

Laughter burst out of Aelun and Draz realized at the same moment that she was having them on. After all this was something Ardel had been eating as well and no matter how strange his friend's taste in mates might have become, he wouldn't swoop so low to eat something that was once sensible. Of this Draz was almost absolutely sure.

The others caught up as well - although Selira only picked from the fruit – and started to bombard the troll with their questions. It hadn't taken much time and Draz found that he was actually enjoying himself. When the troll – Zangah, he reminded himself, he should really start to refer her like that – finished her story of their fight through the kaldorei forest Ashenwale (how they fought and run for three days without rest while the purple skinned fiends attacked them from all side) he couldn't help but chuckle.

'Now I understand how you bonded with our unconscious friend upstairs. You just told each other wild if improbable tales until neither of you could tell fantasy from reality, right?'

'Dats not fair,' she denied, although her sly smile told Draz otherwise 'it all happened more or less da way I told ya… Maybe added some extra here and dere… but dats da right of the adventurer.'

Ardel stumbled into the kitchen just as their good natured laugher died down. He was looking worse for wear with his hair hanging around his face in uncombed tangles, his eyes bloodshot and his complexion definitely greenish.

'What are you lot doing here?' he groaned as he slumped down to an empty chair 'and why are you so bloody loud?'

'That's nice,' said Draz is a mock-affronted voice 'after how we all ignored our woes after last night and come to see if you are all right. And not only that – we have also brought you some medicine for your pains.'

He held up the small crystal phial and the blood night snatched it greedily from his hand. His skin tone became healthier immediately after drinking it and he let out a relieved sigh.

Peering at his lover from the corner of his eyes he asked sheepishly 'Do I need to apologize for anything?'

'Well,' the troll said 'ya performance not been to yah usual standard luv.' Gyrron, who was draining the last drops of a cup of water chocked. Ignoring the general upheaval Ardel only raised an eyebrow at that.

'Wasn't I passed out? What have you been doing to my unconscious body, troll?' Zangah had only smirked.

'Ya still have all ya limbs elf, so don't complain. Just eat ya breakfast to regain some strength.'

'Ah, this again?' he complained but piled his plate full just the same. 'We should get some fresh food. I'm sick of this dried stuff,' he said between chews.

'Thought me would cause panic at da market, so better not went der alone. And me don't know where it be either.'

'No one could say a word really. At least there would be something they can talk about,' Ardel said thoughtfully.

The others were silent – obviously they were trying to imagine the shock –or anger, indignation – the troll's appearance would cause at Royal Exchange if she went around shopping. Not that she would be forbidden to do so – but the visits of other races of the Horde (and especially trolls) were so rare that she would surely cause an upheaval. From the look of it Ardel had been away too long to realize this. Or maybe he just didn't care. Draz felt that he had to give his support. The knight was his best friend after all – and he found that he didn't mind Zangah as much as he thought he would – or should – either.

'We're happy to accompany you,' he said 'you were away after all so long that I would be afraid of you getting lost in your hometown now.'

Ardel was laughing joyfully – he seemed to recover from the aftereffects of last night completely – when there was a knock on the door.

'This must be Haylin,' said Aelun as he went to open the door like he was at home 'I left her a message that she can find us at your…' he fall silent as the guest entered and said in a quite different tone, 'Good morning Sir.'

They all turned towards the entrance as the well dressed, middle aged elf came in to the kitchen. He was, as usual, wearing impeccable garb, wearing his hair and goatee trimmed in a conservative fashion. Wearing a strict expression all the time craved some lines to his forehead and to the corners of his mouth but he was still almost as handsome as his son.

'Father,' Ardel greeted him and went around the table to hug him. 'I haven't been expecting you.' Varmish Silverblade returned the hug, but his spine remained straight as a rod.

Letting go of his son he took a step back to inspect him. His frown deepened slightly at Ardel's messy appearance (he didn't brush his hear, nor did he change from his wrinkled clothes from last light). The frown became more etched when he looked at all of them scattered around the untidy table. However it was nothing compared to what appeared on his face as he looked at Zangah. For a long moment he stared at the troll, radiating disapproval.

'So,' he said at last in an icy tone 'the rumors are true.'

'There are rumors already?' Ardel asked back. He sounded defensive. Or maybe ready to fight, Draz couldn't tell. 'I'm flattered. We have just arrived yesterday afternoon.'

'You must know that everyone is talking about you… arriving with _a troll_.'

'That reminds me… Father, let me introduce you to Zangah. She's my…'

'I've no wish to be introduced to such a vile creature, son.'

Family gatherings… Draz never liked his own ones, not to mention his friends'. He looked at Zangah, who remained surprisingly calm as her lover and his father snared at each other. She rolled her eyes and said softly:

'Hey ginger,' she said, which was something considering _her_ hair color 'dis would be about da best time to show me da city, don't ya think?'

Draz agreed. Anything would be better than sitting and listening to the Silverblades family argument.

The riot stopped for a few seconds as the troll stood up and gathered her weapons - Varmish looked alarmed, Ardel looked surprised – but they were out of the door with neither of them trying to stop them, with Selira, Aelun and Gyrron on their heels.

'Don't take it personally,' Aelun tried to reassure Zangah as they slowly started to walk away from the house, although she didn't look upset at all 'Ardel's dad is not an easy person. I'm sure he will… uhm… come around…'

'I'm not worried, pretty,' Zangah waved him away. Aelun grinned like a fool. Draz frowned. 'He can't be worse dan my uncle.'

Curiosity piqued they put her under a serious interview as they headed towards the Royal Exchange. Lagging a few steps behind, Draz followed them. He couldn't help but to have a bad-bad feeling about this.


	3. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This chapter pretty much refused to go where I wanted it to go, but I had just too much fun with it to rewrite it.

**A/N #2:** thank you all who commented, gave your encouragement and pointed out my mistakes! All feedback is cherished.

**Part 4 – Encounters**

Zangah's and Ardel's first stop when they arrived to the Eastern Kingdoms had been at Undercity. It was close to the Zeppelin tower and Zangah had heard so many stories of it that she was curious. On the other hand, Ardel's sister, Shenna lived there.

Shenna was the black sheep of the Silverblade family. Ardel had told Zangah about her on the Zeppelin trip – once she could concentrate on anything else than her panic, that is. She had started to train as a priest, just as their mother, but more and more she dwelled into the shadowy arts.

'Our mother's curses was quite famous and feared in her prime,' Ardel had said 'but she always knew where the threshold of social acceptance lay. My sister… I think she knew as well, she just didn't give a shit.'

Zangah had found Shenna quite pleasant – she had murderous, dry wit and accepted their relationship with no further comment then a raised eyebrow.

Their stay in Undercity however had been quite a horrid experience. It hadn't taken her more than a day to feel claustrophobic. With no natural light and hardly any ventilation the city had been dark, gloomy and smelly. The inhabitants had only added to the atmosphere.

Zangah would have been ashamed to admit, but staying with so many of the Forsakens had disheartened her. The Darkspears haven't lived with their dead so close as some of the other tribes. Zangah had heard stories of the Sandfury trolls rites, and had ventured close enough to Zul'Farrak to see some with her own eyes. Still, she was not afraid of the dead.

Few of the Foresakens lived in Orgirmmar as well (although rarely come out to the blazing heat, which was understandable) and she had fought with them side by side few times. They had been … all right. A bit creepy, but all right.

But to live amongst such high population of them was another matter altogether. Much to Zangah's chagrin the elf seemed much less bothered than her. Shenna didn't seem to mind it at all, but she had been living with them for _years_. Zangah had no idea how could she stand it.

Fortunately Silevermoon city was nothing like the undead capital. Zangah loved the wild streets, the fresh air, the trees and flowers… Quite a pity, she thought, that its inhabitants weren't any more welcoming.

No, that was unfair on the undead. While they were blunt to the point of rudeness, they were not openly hostile with their visitors.

The elves however either stared at their little group openmouthed or glared at her with indignation. Ardel had warned her of course, but still she found it quite ridiculous. She wanted to shout at the next idiot who stopped to gawk to stop being such a child. Ardel told her that just outside the gates the elves lived a much harder life, fighting for survival. However the citizens obviously liked to pretend that any problem existing outside the walls was not their problem. That "outside" didn't exist at all, more likely, she mused.

That not all of them were soft like that became obvious when they walked over to the skirts of a training area. Ah, the sweet sound of metal clashing on metal! Zangah couldn't help but admire the fighters' smooth movements. Pretty but deadly, they all were, though nowhere as deadly or pretty as _her_ elf. She had chosen well.

Draz cleared his throat irritably.

'Can we move along please?' he asked loudly then added in an after tone 'And could you stop staring at them?'

'Don't be a spoilsport elf,' Zangah grinned 'I never seen so many of ya kind together. Let me have me look.'

Still, they moved along slowly. The fighters didn't pause their contests, though they did glance at their group from time to time. At the side of the ground the rangers were practicing. The auburn haired women who raised her bow at that moment obviously paid them more attention than what she was doing, and missed the mark badly. Zangah couldn't help but snort.

All the archers turned towards them. Their mentor walked up to them and leaned against the low fence separating the grounds from the street. Draz and the others greeted him respectfully which he returned, all the while inspecting Zangah quite cheekily.

'So troll,' he said at last 'you think you could do any better?' The challenge was unmistakable in his voice and Zangah was never one to back down.

'Why pretty,' she replied, leaning against the fence as well, closing the space between them. She was a bit disappointed when the elf didn't back down. 'of course I can. Just give me da chance to show it.'

'Come in then dear guest,' Master Whatwashisname said as he gave a sarcastic bow 'and show us what you have.'

'T' will be me pleasure,' Zangah replied and she was over the fence in no time.

Draz's feeble protest of this being a bad idea was drowned by the others enthusiastic cries of encouragement. Passer byes stopped to watch. She was confident she would give them a good show.

'Let's make this a competition to make it more interesting,' the elf suggested. He was smiling but his green eyes remained cold.

'Between me and ya men?'

'Between you and me. The winner… can have their reward.'

'And what ya reward would be elf?'

'Let's see,' he said thoughtfully. Reaching up in a mock affectionate gesture he flicked one of Zangah's bright red braids behind her shoulders. 'If I win, I'll shave your hair and keep it as a trophy. How does that sound, troll?'

Zangah felt her lips pulling into a snarl. Why the little arrogant bastard… The crowd was snickering and laughing. By sheer will she forced her voice to remain calm. So he wanted to humiliate her? Two could play that game.

'Fair enough. If I win elf – I want ya to kiss me.'

She knew from the horrified look that appeared on his proud face that she hit her score. He regained his calm quickly however.

'In the improbable case of you winning – you can have that.'

It soon became obvious that they were quite a match. The tittering crowed fall silent after the first few shots.

First it was a still target that they aimed for, while they got farer and farer from it. As they both failed to miss, next it was a dummy the elves moved on rails.

The first turn was the elves. The dummy rolled at a high but constant speed from one end of the square to the other. By the time it had reached its destination the bull's eye painted on it had five golden feathered arrows pointing from it.

However when Zangah targeted it, it wasn't rolling smoothly at all. It lurched to sudden stops then reeled forth at high speed suddenly. Zangah, who hunted and fought battles armed with her bow more time than she could remember, still managed to get five arrows to its "heart" just the same.

With maybe the exceptions of Ardel's friends the crowd was supporting the elf so no one said a word about the obvious cheat. Zangah felt her temper rising. She wanted to slap the bastard, to bang his face against the hard ground until his arrogant expression was gone forever, to shoot the next arrow through his slender neck… Stay calm, she reminded herself. It would surely cause some diplomatic disturbance if she would murder this fool, who must be high up on the social ladder if one looked at how the other elves were sucking up to him.

'You are not bad, troll,' the cheating scum in question turned towards her and she managed a smile. Imagining beating him into a bloody pulp did raise her spirits after all. 'Here's my last challenge if you accept: shoot through a flying target before it hits the ground.'

'Where's da catch?' It sounded… too easy.

'I'll try to,' here the elf flashed an evil grin 'distract you. If you pierce it – you won. If you fail to – you lose.'

Her battle instinct was screaming danger. This was obviously a trap, but how could she decline without losing face? So playing oblivious she agreed. She pulled a few arrows from her quiver and stacked them in the ground in front of her while the elf went off to whisper instructions to his assistants.

As they got ready to launch the target the elf walked up close behind Zangah. So close in fact that their bodies were touching. Zangah wanted to laugh – was that how he wanted to distract her? Obviously there were no limits of his big headedness. Although it was not pleasant to have someone so hostile at her back it wouldn't distract her from missing a target. The bowstring was tautened by the time the small disc was fired, and there was no way she would… suddenly a sharp bit to her arm, under her elbow. It was just enough for her hand to waver a little and the arrow to hit only the side of the mark. The disc started to spin in the air and the arrow fall to the ground.

She had no time to stop to swear or even to look down at her arm, which she knew had to be bleeding. Fast as lightning she pulled another arrow and fired again. This time it hit the mark square in the middle – she heard a dull bang, she saw that the disk got dented, but it didn't break and the bolt didn't pierce it. Someone was shouting "cheat!" and it obviously was. She had underestimated her enemy.

Grinding her teeth together she pulled the third arrow. The disk was now dangerously low, but if she simply shot again, it would just bounce the arrow off once more.

Closing her mind to the outside word she focused on her mark solely. When it was just a few feet above the ground she let her third arrow go. It couldn't go through the thing, however the force of the shot pushed it against a practicing board. There was a bang that a crack – and everyone started to shout at the same time. The disc was hanging on the board, almost cracked in half, but still hold up by the arrow. She did manage to hit the point where it was weakened by the previous bolt, and that, combined with the backward force of it being pressed against the board was enough for the last arrow to break it.

She wanted to walk up to it – she was really interested what material could it be made from, but Ardel's friends were running up to her, clapping her on the back, inspecting her arm and shouting at the double-dealing scumbag behind her.

The disc can wait, she decided, it was time for enjoying her victory. She inspected the wound on her arm but it wasn't too serious. The elf's intent was obviously just to distract her, not to cause a severe injury. Her kind was famous for healing quickly anyway. Still she made a show of licking off the half-dried blood, earning horrified gasps from the crowd and a disgusted look from her opponent just as planned. Good.

'Time to collect me reward, eh?' she asked, looking him in the eye. Clearly it was the last thing he wanted to do but to his credit he didn't try to back out. Though when he came within arm-length of Zangah he looked around as if for help.

'Master Brightwing,' Selira said sweetly 'surely you know you have lost on your own terms.' 'Yes Sir,' Aelun added 'time to pay up the fee now.' "Master Brightwing" looked so nauseous at the concept of kissing her that she would have found it insulting if it weren't so funny. He slowly closed the distance. It had soon become obvious to him that Zangah wouldn't help in this; she pulled herself up to her full height, so he had to stand on tiptoes to reach her. When their lips met, Zangah suddenly grabbed his nape, so he couldn't pull back and bit down hard on his lip until she tasted blood. When she had let him go, he stumbled back, clasping his hand in front of his mouth. His eyes widened when he saw the blood on his fingers, but to his credit his voice is even as he said, 'That was – not a kiss at all.' 'Sure it was,' Zangah replied 'a troll's kiss.' She gave the elf a curt bow and said as sarcastically as she managed, 'It was a pleasure gaming with ya, Sir.' With that she was off, with the gang at her heels. The atrocities of the day didn't end there though. Draz actually gave her a speech – it looked like he was the voice of reason when not drunk on alcohol, magic or whatever he drugged himself with, though the others were on the opinion that Brightwing had it coming. By the time they reached the market square they managed to convince Draz that there would be no consequences of Zangah's act. 'Honestly,' Aelun said laughing 'what could he do? He cheated, he lost… if he pushes the matter he will get just more humiliated.' They were all in high spirits as they rummaged through the market's supplies. Zangah was never one for shopping, but the amazing variety of the goods on sale -from food to clothes, weapons to jewels, trinkets and gadgets that probably had no use at all other than looking pretty – bewitched her. Selira was just trying to get her away from the weapon smith to convince her to buy some new cloths (as if they were selling anything in her size) when she became aware of someone staring at her. She looked around casually until her eyes met the gaze of a delicate woman's. Generally the inhabitants looked at her in surprise or irritation. This gaze was different. It radiated with hatred. Turning to Draz, Zangah asked if he knew who she was. 'Ah, that is Aelna, ' Draz replied and from his sour face it appeared she was not his favorite person. 'She is, erm…, she was…' His voice trailed away as the woman made her move and came up to them. She didn't bother to conceal the loathing and revulsion on her face.

'So,' she said when she reached them without any further ado 'this is the _famous_ troll.'

'And who you be?' Zangah asked back with a raised eyebrow.

Pretending that Zangah hadn't spoken at all, she had the audacity to actually walk around her as she looked her up.

'Aelna,' Draz said angrily, 'that is quite rude. There's no need…'

'No,' she cut him off, ignoring him completely 'no matter how I look, I still don't see why _he_ would choose _this.'_ She shook her head angrily.

Ah, Zangah thought, so it was that kind of an encounter. She was kind of expecting woman crying over Ardel not being free any longer, but this level of hostility was surprising. Deciding to take a clue from her book she ignored the seething woman and didn't speak to her directly.

'Draz, should me be expecting a lot of jealous woman in dis city? Just dat I can get prepared.'

'A few,' he replied solemnly. 'The worst by all means though is Aelna.'

That got her attention of course as they started to bicker. They left Zangah out of it, of which she was glad. It was only after she stormed away and they started to walk back to Ardel' house when she asked about her.

'She's a mean little bitch,' Draz said, although that much was obvious already. 'Thinks she is superior to everyone. She made an ugly scene when Ardel decided to go away to Kalimdor. Then she hooked up with another guy before he left. Be prepared of her trying something.'

'I'd like to see her try,' snorted Zangah.

'So do you,' asked Draz 'agreed? On you know, not getting on with anyone else.'

'No. But you'd rather not start hitting on him.' She did wonder about him and Ardel – Draz was quite protective of him.

As of her and Ardel - although there was no agreement between them, she did think of the elf as hers, even if only for the time being.

'I wouldn't!' Draz exclaimed. Zangah believed him as she wanted to – she started to like him - it would have been a pity if she would have to beat him away from her territory.

All in all it was a very eventful morning. She still wanted to visit Vengeance in her quarantine, but was curious to know first how Ardel's meeting with his father went, He might need her support. Or he may want to leave immediately, she thought a bit wishfully. Also, he might need to know that Zangah had met his ex-girlfriend and had a… collision with Master Peacock at the training grounds. Saying goodbye to the others as they reached the house and making promises that she would tell Ardel to meet them again tomorrow, she entered.

The elf's father was gone, but his mood didn't seem improved at all. His grim face evaporated Zangah's joy and put her on edge.

'Hey elf,' she said softly, deciding probably it wasn't the best time to tell him her adventures 'you all right?'

'Just peachy,' he replied sourly. 'We are visiting my parents tomorrow.'

TBC…


	4. Chapter 5

**A/N: **A shorty this time.

**Warning: **(if you need any): Sex in this chapter.

**Part 5 – Disagreements**

The day hadn't started well, and have quickly descended into downright terrible. It was bad enough to wake up with his head ponding and his mouth feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. It had been made worse by his friends being right there when he woke up in this condition and that he wasn't sure how mad Zangah was at him. But to have his father visit on top of everything – that was what made Ardel curse his fate.

He really wasn't ready for a speech about obligations, pride and whatever. He desperately wished he was out in the wilderness somewhere, getting lost due to one of Zangah's ancient maps, as far away from his birthplace as possible. He groaned and covered his face in his hands.

Varmish stopped in mid-speech.

'Are you listening to me son at all?'

'Yes, father,' Ardel lied, 'go on.'

But he didn't. His strict expression softening a little, he stopped his pacing and sat down next to Ardel.

'I know you have been through a lot,' he awkwardly patted Ardel's knee, 'and I can imagine life has been different while you were living on the godforsaken, barbaric continent,' he stopped for a second, and Ardel wondered if he was really trying to picture what it was like. 'Still, you are home now. It's time you get back to…normal. We really can't have you living with…with…_that.'_

'Dad,' Ardel sighed. This wasn't how he wanted to break the news. 'her name is Zangah. And we aren't staying… Just visiting.'

There was an ominous silence, while his father looked at him as if he suspected him cracking a poor joke. The way he looked at Shenna when she announced she is moving to Undercity.

'I thought you have fulfilled your quest, son. Where on earth do they want to send you now?'

'No one is sending me dad. Simply… there's so many places we haven't been yet. We heard they could use a few sharp swords in Alterac Mountains… and when we are fed up with the cold, Strangelthon Vale…the Blasted Lands…'

Places the troll pointed on the map she had got in the Undercity. He had begun to understand her fascination with the atlas. He hadn't known what was he missing before he started to journey with her.

His father though was eyeing him like he lost his marbles. No surprise there – Varmish Silverblade never backed out of a fight, but he never actively looked for one either.

'Ardel,' he said slowly 'you are my heir. Your place is here… with you own kind. Close to your mother and me. Think of your brother as well. Peirik have always looked up at you in admiration– what would he think if you run off again like some vagrant?'

'Probably that it was due time I started to live me own life,' Ardel snapped, but immediately regretted his words when he saw the hurt look on his father's face. 'Listen Dad – I couldn't really find my place here even _before_ I went away. Now… now I just can't imagine moving back. I found a life _out there_ that I really enjoy. And I found a partner for it as well.'

'But she's a troll!'

'Yes, I've noticed.'

'That is just disgusting, son.'

Aggravated, Ardel stood up and started pacing. He tried to remind himself that his father wanted only the best for him, but it was infuriating that he didn't even seemed to try to listen to what he was saying.

'Dad, I'm not asking for your approval or even for your understanding. But I want you to accept the life I choose and the mates I choose.'

'But how could I, son? That creature is not worthy of you… even less so if she's tempting you to danger.'

'Her name,' Ardel grinded out 'is Zangah. Without her I would be dead and buried under the sand of Siluthus.'

That got his father's attention, and finally Ardel got the chance to tell him some about his adventures. His new life. Varmish was long silent after Ardel finished all his tales.

'I still don't understand,' he said at last with a sigh 'but as you said I can try to accept.'

However, just as Ardel started to feel gratitude, he added 'I want you to come over to us for dinner tomorrow, and bring this… woman of yours with you.' Seeing Ardel's expression he added strictly 'Your Mother wants to see you – and if this troll really became such an important part of your life, she deserves to get to know more about her.'

After he was gone and Ardel had the time to rethink this conversation, the blood knight felt betrayed. In retrospect he thought his father didn't try to accept him at all – he just backed out of a difficult situation and left the dirty deeds to Ardel's mother. Some things never changed.

By the time Zangah came back (and where the hell had she been for such a long time), the elf was in the foulest of moods. 'We are visiting my parents tomorrow,' he barked out as a greeting.

She didn't seem overjoyed, but haven't protested either. Her carefully neutral expression angered him further. Maybe it was unfair to be cross with her, but he didn't care. He was hung-over, he hadn't bathed yet and he was in slept-over cloths. He was convinced he had the most difficult family on earth and a girlfriend who complicated things further. Not that anything was ever simple anyway…

The only thing stopping him from provoking an argument was that his head pounded like mad. He opted for fuming in silence, cursing every elf and troll who he had ever met in his life. And damn, he would have killed for a cup of water, but he was too lazy to move from his sprawled position from the armchair and too pissed off for ask for one.

The troll come up to him and gently touched his face with her calloused fingers.

'Come luv,' she said softly 'let me make ya feel better.'

'Leave me be,' he replied petulantly 'don't you see I'm suffering here?'

'An' doing an excellent job at dat,' she said with a smile and tried to pull him up. He resisted.

'Ya are being difficult on purpose,' she accused, poking him in the chest. Ardel just crossed his arms and slumped down further in the chair. Zangah eyed him thoughtfully. Coming to a decision she kneeled down with a determined expression between his spread legs.

It spoke volumes of Ardel's state that she got his breeches open and his cock halfway out by the time he caught up with what was happening. He felt a surge of panic, but his shaft started to harden under her familiar touch almost immediately.

Not that Ardel didn't enjoy a good blowjob as any other male would – but to have someone go down on you who had predator – sharp teeth and two pointy tusks was a rather different matter. Zangah had only attempted this once previously, and Ardel had been in his right mind at that time and managed to distract her from it.

This time however she had his cock in her three-fingered grip and gave it long lick from base to tip before he could came up with anything sensible.

'Careful,' he gasped out and gripped the arms of the chair as she relaxed her throat and started to suck him off with a ball tightening intent. His fear for his most sensitive parts were soon forgotten though as pleasure swept over him.

She made quite a site kneeling between his thighs with her long red hair swept over one shoulder and her head bobbing up and down on his engorged shaft. She looked up and their eyes met. Her gaze spoke of mirth and desire and Ardel felt his own excitement increase. Then she gave a particularly hard suck and had he to close his eyes and fight for control.

'Ah, gods,' he moaned and reached out to caress her face and hair before putting his hand lightly on her shoulders and thrusting his cock experimentally further down her throat. She let him and he started to fuck her mouth carefully at first than with abandon when she didn't seem to mind, but rather urged him on with soft moans around his prick.

This was just what he needed, feeling in control again, he thought hazily. Her tusks did press against his balls now and then but it only gave an edge to the act that heightened his pleasure even further.

Embarrassingly soon, he felt his balls draw up and he shouted out as he came long and hard into his lover mouth.

Boneless, he melted into the armchair as she sucked him dry. She remained on her knees and laid her head on his trembling thigh. He caressed her hair and wondered if he should apologize or thank her. She never complicated things though, so he decided to stay silent. He felt sated and peaceful, and altogether the best since they arrived…

'Come elf,' Zangah stood up at last 'ya will fall asleep like dat and yah' neck will be hurting like hell.'

'Oh but don't you want to…' he broke up with a huge yawn and Zangah laughed.

'Ya do not look like ya would be much use for me luv right now. Have to manage on me own, eh?'

'I can still watch,' he suggested hopefully.

She kissed him at that and dragged him to the bedroom.

He collapsed on the bed, watching from behind half closed eyes as she shed her clothing.

'If ya fall asleep on me elf, me will make ya regret.'

'I won't,' he said, grinning. Tomorrow's problem, he decided, could wait till tomorrow.

**TBC…**


End file.
